


Some things we don’t talk about

by Strength_in_pain



Series: Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker get in a fight, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sad, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, this one is a little darker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: “Fuck you,” Peter muttered under his breath.Tony’s jaw dropped. Now the kid was cursing? Something was extremely wrong.ORPeter has a bad day, and he gets himself into a lot of trouble, but there is an underlying reason for his behavior which Tony figures out because he is a genius.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698844
Comments: 18
Kudos: 374





	Some things we don’t talk about

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again everyone! 
> 
> I’m not going to lie, I re-read this and I didn’t like my writing style. I felt like it was too choppy or something. I promise I will fix it for the next story which I already have half-written. But anyways, if you can get past the writing, I think it’s decently good content. Hopefully you’ll enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: More swear words than normal with some of the more derogatory ones.

Peter Parker swiped a finger over his phone’s alarm clock as quickly as he could, smushing his face back into the blue pillow case. He tried to drown out the sound of his aunt singing from the kitchen. 

Like every typical morning, May was in the kitchen whipping up a quick breakfast. She somehow managed to burn the toast and she made awful soggy pancakes, but Peter loved her for trying. 

Right now she was hovering over the white stove with a frying pan and a spatula singing the words to one of the most famous pop songs currently on the radio. May always kept the radio nearby and she liked to listen to it daily to be ‘trendy.’ 

She pulled off a pot of coffee from the stove, then ran her bare feet over the rug on the kitchen floor, over to the little table in the corner of the room with two chairs. She set her coffee mug down, then dabbed the excess that spilled with a paper towel.

“Peter, time to get up.” 

May bit her bottom lip, worried about leaving the pancakes for too long. She quickly rushed over to the frying pan and flipped them, hissing as the charred side came into view. 

“Dammit,” She took the frying pan over to the the trash bin and dumped the burnt pancakes out. “Peter! Let’s go, you only have fifteen minutes.” 

Normally, Peter wouldn’t let himself sleep in so late. But right now, the fluffy pillows felt like heaven against his cheek, and he was too tired to move. 

That is, until May burst through his door. “Let’s go. Come on, get up. Up up up.” 

Groaning loudly, Peter rolled over and threw the pillow over his ears. 

May stomped over and took the pillow away from him. “Peter, if you’re going to act like this today, then I think we should talk.” She began, sitting next to him on his twin sized bed. Peter gave May an irritated glower from beneath the hair that fell in his face. The last thing he felt like doing was talking.

Peter shoved himself out of bed, and stomped over to the bathroom door, slamming it shut behind him. 

“So is that a no for the talking?” 

“It’s definitely a no.” Peter replied grimly. 

Five minutes later he emerged, dressed in a black science pun t-shirt and blue jeans. He walked over to his room and grabbed his backpack, then he grasped the burnished doorknob of the front door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“School.” Peter held up his geography book waving it as proof. 

“Aren’t you going to eat something before you go?” 

“No.”

“Peter.”

“I’m not hungry, May.” He replied, staring at her with those brown puppy dog eyes. 

May contemplated her nephew for a few seconds. She knew the reason for his uncharacteristic attitude this morning, and she completely understood why he didn’t feeling like eating. But she also remembered the boy’s accelerated metabolism, and that made up her mind. 

“At least take a bite of food.” She insisted, pointing at the plate she made for him. 

With a drawn out sigh, Peter stomped over to the table and purposefully slammed his text-book down, rejoicing at the loud clatter it made, and May’s startled reaction. He yanked the piece of toast off the plate and stuffed it in his mouth. 

“‘appy now?” He said with his mouth full. 

May kept a stern eye on her nephew as he picked up his textbook and backed towards the front door. 

“Have a good day.” She called right before he slammed the door. 

May scrubbed a hand wearily over her face, wishing there was something more in her coffee cup than just coffee. 

Peter slouched unhappily in his chair, kicking out his legs under the desk in front of him. He had only been in the stuffy classroom for fifteen minutes and it already felt like he had been sitting there for hours. 

Bored, Peter doodled iron man’s helmet on his notebook. He even went as far as to draw Thor’s hammer and Captain America’s shield. 

Peter glanced up when Betty passed a handout to him over her shoulder. He grabbed the paper from the blonde haired girl and gazed at it with disinterest. More homework that he would have to do some other time because tonight he had a meeting with Mr. Stark to work on the new Spider-Man suit. 

He already told Mr. Stark the suit was ridiculously intuitive and that it had everything he would ever need, but Mr. Stark told him there was always room for improvement. 

“Peter, how about you?”

Peter’s head immediately shot up, wide-brown eyes flicking up at his teacher. 

“W-What was the question?” He asked. 

A wave of laughter, mostly from Flash, coursed through the class and Peter felt the heat of a blush spreading across his face. 

“Did you get enough sleep last night, Mr. Parker?” His teacher asked. 

Peter gulped, “Y-Yeah.” Crap, he should have said no. 

“Then perhaps I’m boring you with this lecture?” 

“No, I’m sorry,” Peter licked his lips nervously, and glanced up at the clock, but the class still had twenty minutes to go. 

“The question was, what specifies a location’s distance north or south of the equator?” 

“Latitude.” Peter mumbled. 

“That’s correct, Peter. Next time focus, okay?”

He nodded, feeling irritation bubble in his chest. “Yeah whatever,” he mumbled. 

Ned’s head whipped in his direction, his mouth hanging wide open. Peter also was aware that MJ was staring at him, but that wasn’t exactly new. 

There was a snort from the back of the classroom. Peter knows it’s Flash, and he knows the laugh is directed at him, but he doesn’t turn around to face him. 

Mr. Kenny shot him an evil eye from the front of the room, suspicious as to why Peter was choosing to mouth off, and most likely debating if he should ignore it or not. 

He proceeded to teach, pretending not to have heard Peter’s remark. Ned let out a sigh of relief, turning back around in his chair. The last thing Peter needed was to get detention right before going to Mr. Stark’s for the evening and Ned was going to make sure that didn’t happen. How he would stop it was still undetermined, but he would try because that’s what best friends do. 

After a long twenty minutes, the bell rang. Peter quickly gathered his things and rushed out of the room. 

“Where you going, Penis?”

Peter’s head shot up in annoyance at the taunt coming from behind him. He looked over his shoulder, at Flash, with a pissed off expression on his face, his brow furrowed deeply, and jaw jutting out. 

“Aw what’s the matter? Are you ang-wee? Is wittle Peter mad today?”

Peter was eyeballing the small group of jocks that started to surround him. 

“Leave me alone, Flash. I’m not in the mood.” He mumbled, clutching his backpack straps tighter. 

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about?” Flash taunted. 

Peter shook his head, already deeming this as a waste of time, and pushed past the group of boys.

“See! I told you he was a coward. Total pussy. Maybe that’s what we should start calling you instead, Pussy Parker.” 

Peter was galloping outside the school doors now, walking hastily past the football field to get to the subway station. 

Unfortunately, Flash and his goons were persistent on harassing him today, and they weren’t letting him off the hook. 

Following at a really close distance, Peter could see Flash out of his peripheral vision. 

“You know Parker, I always thought you were a whimp, but you’re honestly so weak it’s ridiculous.” A bunch of the jocks laughed, encouraging Flash to keep going. “Isn’t it ridiculous guys? Like his poor parents must be so ashamed -“

Peter slammed his fist into the nauseating boy’s gut and nose almost simultaneously. Peter heard a wet crunch, signaling that he broke Flash’s nose. He watched with grim satisfaction as Flash stumbled sideways to the ground, laying curled in a fetal position. A few panicked curses trickled weakly from Flash’s friends before they ran off in terror. 

“The hell was that?!” Flash screamed, trying to stop the stream of blood gushing from his nose. 

“I-I’m -“ Peter’s entire body went ridged with fear. What did he just do? He was Spider-Man for crying out loud! He had super-strength, how could he hit Flash so hard? It was an accident. He didn’t mean to hurt the other boy. Guilt began to gnaw at him.

“Just you wait! My parents will sue your ass for assault.” Flash screamed. 

Peter’s eyes welled-up with tears. Quickly, he fled the scene, running as fast as he could to the subway station. Luckily, he was just in time to board. Once he was on, Peter grabbed onto the hand-rails above his head and closed his eyes. He scrubbed his thumb over his phone’s lock-screen and decided to send Happy a quick text. 

“Hey Happy, it’s me Peter Parker. Does Mr. Stark have a good lawyer?”

As soon as Peter sent it, he wanted to delete it. Flash was most likely bluffing about the whole ‘suing‘ him thing. After all, Flash’s parents were never around at any school function. Peter honestly felt sorry for him sometimes. Usually he reminded himself of this fact, which is what stops him from beating the bully’s ass on a daily basis, but today he had allowed his anger to get the best of him, and now he felt even worse. 

He got off the Subway at his stop, rushed behind an alley, crouched down on one knee and unzipped his backpack. His red and blue Spider-Man suit was buried at the bottom. Once he pulled it out, he ripped off his pants, then stepped into the suit. 

His mask was the final touch which immediately eased his eyes and relaxed his too tense muscles. Finally, he felt a smidge bit better on this horrible, awful, God forsaken day. 

Now that he was masked, Peter shot a web across to the next building, and flung himself in the air. Shouting, Peter cheered as he shot out another web and leaped from building to building. Not too long, and Peter found his way to a train that was heading in Stark’s direction. He sat on top of it and tried to think of something other than the same few negative thoughts that were rushing through his mind. 

A little while later and he leaped down from the train, using his web to catch a tree branch so he wouldn’t break any bones. Then he launched himself onto the buildings again, sighing contently as the wind whipped his masked face. He paused to catch his breath on top of a building, before swinging down to Tony’s tower. 

He climbed through an open window in the main foyer, crawling on the ceiling. He saw Happy and Mr. Stark standing in the center of the room discussing something quietly. It sounded like they were trying to avoid Pepper. Maybe they were planning to surprise her. Peter was pretty sure her birthday was rapidly approaching. 

Peter dropped down from his web, “Hey Mr. Stark.” 

“Jesus!” Happy clutched a hand over his heart, while Mr. Stark crossed his arms over his chest, a light from above shimmered off of his black sunglasses.

“Something wrong with the door, Underoos?”

Peter waved at Tony, “Hey Mr. Stark. No, the doors fine, it’s just more fun to drop in.”

Happy grimaced, “Yeah, fun.” 

Tony took off his glasses and came closer, “Do you have the blue prints?”

“Yes!” Peter happily fished through his backpack for the Spider-Man blue prints that he and Mr. Stark had been working on for the past several weeks. He took them home to work on them since Mr. Stark was summoned to give a guest lecture at MIT last weekend and the two couldn’t properly meet one another. 

“Perfect,” Tony said as he ran his eyes over the sheets, “Let’s get this finished today, yeah?”

Peter nodded, following his mentor down the elevator into the ginormous lab. Tony had every once of technology that was ever created down there. The man was a genius. His four AI- enabled robots worked diligently in the room on some type of project. They looked industrial, built for specific purposes. Peter smiled, noticing Mr. Stark’s computer based design tools. 

“Okay, so I was going over some ideas in my head on the flight back, and I thought we could add an electrically insulated suit.”

“Oh, what? So I can electrocute myself in it? No thanks, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony spun on heels, “I was thinking we could give you an electric punch so you can shock an enemy for a prolonged period of time, but apparently baby spider has a better idea?”

“No. Not a better idea. I just think your idea sucks.”

Tony smirked, half amused, “All right, maybe not electricity, but how about a rubber insulated suit to protect your from electrical attacks?” 

“What is it with you and electricity, Mr. Stark?”

“I might know of a certain threat that -“

“Did you create this ‘certain threat’ like you did with Ultron?”

Tony stepped closer so Peter could see his clenched jaw. “What did you just say?”

Peter looked away. He wasn’t used to this kind of trouble, and he really hated his mouth today. “Nothing. I -“

“No, don’t take it back now. You don’t like the idea? That’s fine, but might I remind you that my lame ass suit pulled your sorry butt from a lake, and oh yeah, you’re wearing one of the suits I created for you right now!” 

Peter’s temper flared, “My suit was just fine before you came into my life!”

“You’re kidding, right?” chuckled Tony, “That little sweat-suit did nothing to protect you, and honestly it looked like you were wearing rags.”

“I never asked you to put all that technology into it!”

Tony glared at him, “Damn right you didn’t. You wanna know why? Because you are a fifteen year old kid who thinks he’s immortal!”

Peter narrowed his eyes, “No, I don’t.” 

“You think because you have these enhanced capabilities that nothing can hurt you -“

“That’s not true -“

“-but you’re wrong. You can still get hurt.”

“Yeah! I know!” 

Tony narrowed his eyes, growing increasingly irritated with the kid’s attitude. His kid doesn’t snap at him like this. No way. Not Peter. Not ever. This was not normal behavior, and Tony knew it. But still Peter’s attitude was getting under his skin. 

“If you knew that, then you wouldn’t have chased down the Vulture in your sweat-suit.” Tony said as calmly as he could. 

Peter threw his hands up in the air, “You’re so freaking frustrating! Listen to yourself! The only thing I had was my stupid sweat-suit because you TOOK my actual suit! And way to bring up the past again, Mr. Stark. That happened a little while ago. Move on.”

Tony poked his chest, “Your ‘actual’ suit was MY suit. I created it.” 

Peter glared at his mentor, choice words bubbling in his throat. He clamped down on his tongue. 

“Forget it. I’m done talking about this.”

“This discussion is far from over, kid.”

“Well I’m done talking.” Peter crossed his arms, wondering how things spiraled so out of control. 

“It’s funny how you think this is up for debate.”

“Fuck you,” Peter muttered under his breath. 

Tony’s jaw dropped. Now the kid was cursing? Something was extremely wrong. “What the hell has gotten into you?” 

“None of your business.” Peter snapped. 

“You’re acting like a brat.”

“Why do you even care?” 

Tony was more serious than Peter had ever seen him. “Because you’re my responsibility.”

“Bullshit.” Peter muttered. 

“Okay, I’m so done with this adolescent attitude -“

“You’re not my fucking Dad!” Peter screamed. Tears flooding his eyes, and he quickly wiped at them. 

Tony completely froze. He wasn’t sure what to say next. Peter’s words stung. They stung worse than when Tony was shot. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way. But I am still responsible for you.”

Peter quickly wiped at his eyes, “No, you’re not responsible for me. You’re not my parents and - and you never will be my parents.”

Tony tried to swallow back the lump in his throat. He needed to get out of there. 

“Okay then, Happy will drive you home. We’re done here.” He started to leave when he heard a loud thud. Peter had slammed his fist on the table. 

“Oh so you’re going to leave me too? Just like my parents left me? I told you, you’re not them. Why are you acting like them!”

For the second time, Tony stood frozen, unaware of what to say, but all the lightbulbs were turning on and the wheels were spinning. 

“FRIDAY,” he whispered, “What day is it?”

“November 2nd, 2019 sir.” 

Peter’s face crumbled ever more, and he quickly threw on his mask to hide his face. Tony stood awkwardly, having no idea how to deal with a crying child, but desperately wanting Peter to stop. He also wanted to be careful because Peter’s was vulnerable right now. 

“Is that why you’re in a bad mood? Because today is...” Tony felt like the biggest jackass in the world when Peter’s cries cranked up a notch. “Oh kid...We need to get you home.” 

“Nwhoa.” Peter whined. “I don’t want to... I can’t...it’s too much, Mr. Stark.”

Tony shook his head. In one fluid movement, he drew Peter into himself, tightly embracing him. “It’s okay, Pete. You don’t have to go through this by yourself. But you do need to go home. I’ll go with you if you want. But you need go home.”

Peter’s body was tense for a few more seconds before he completely melted into Tony’s embrace, sobbing. 

“It’s okay, kid. It’s okay.” Tony whispered in his ear, his hand running over his back, rubbing soothing circles against the tight fabric of the kid’s suit. That damm suit started this stupid fighting. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter cried. 

“Shh.” Tony hushed, “No more apologizing. I understand.”

It was never about the suit. Peter had a lot more on his mind today, that much was obvious. 

Happy drove the black SUV into Queens, and parked on the street in front of Peter’s apartment building. 

Tony slung his arm around the kid’s shoulders as he walked him to his room. He knocked on the door, and was met with May’s teary face. 

She didn’t have anything to say to Tony. Her arms instantly wrapped around Peter, instead, as if Tony wasn’t even there. 

May’s mascara was running as she cupped Peter’s tear-streaked cheeks and kissed his forehead multiple times. 

Tony began to back out of the room, the whole thing feeling way too personal for his presence. He was completely intruding on a sensitive moment. 

But just as he reached out to grab the door handle, May took his hand. 

“Come in, please. Eat with us.”

Tony frowned. “Are you sure? I don’t want to overstep any boundaries.” 

“Nonsense.” 

She dragged Tony inside despite his wishes not to intrude, and guided him over to the kitchen. They gathered around a table with a cake positioned in the center. On top of the cake sat a single candle.

Tony watched the single flame flicker along with Peter and May. They were mesmerized by the fire burning, watching mournfully as the wick burned blue. 

“Another year without you, Mom and Dad.” Peter whispered. “I hope you are resting in peace.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading. The next story I’m planning is going to deal with the after affects of this one. (◠‿◠)


End file.
